APH HKSG Yaoi
by Some1wholuvsVocaloid
Summary: Singapore is being humiliated again by going to a ball in a dress. As he goes to the garden to get some fresh air where he meets a mysterious masked Chinese man... This story is written by Silv and America. *SUPPORT US*
1. Chapter 1

It was the night of the ball, Singapore came in a simple black dress but had no date so he went over to the garden to get some fresh air. "Wouldn't you like to know..."Singapore spat back."My, my..What a feisty little guy we have here eh..." the voice said back. "Aiya, I'm sick of talking to the shadows. Come out already lah!"Singapore shouted at the mysterious voice. "Don't need to shout my dear...And may I add that you look ravishing under the moonlight?" the voice said as it stepped out of the shadows, revealing a masked man in a black tuxedo.

The Chinese man started to close in on the other while saying, "Would you care to dance?"The Singaporean backed off, shaking his head while saying, "I can dance by myself just fine lah!" "Oh well I don't think you can multiply yourself to dance the tango right?"The Chinese man grabbed the other wrist as he started to lead him in a passionate round of tango dancing, leaving the other to barely keep up with him.

"Oi! Slow down ah!" the Singaporean exclaimed."Oh, sorry. It's just that I get a bit too carried away with dancing at times..."he said, letting go of the other's rather sore wrist. HK apologised for being so rough. SG finally lost it "Who gives you the damn to treat someone like this huh?" Tripping over a rock or smth, he fell onto HK. "Seems like you fell for me eh?" the Chinese man said to the other."N-no! I-I didn't lah!" the Singaporean retorted, somewhat blushing. He could not resist the mysterious a rather dangerous aura of the other. He didn't know what was happening to him. His chest was tightening, his heart rates rising, his face feeling rather hot..."What is this feeling...?" the Singaporean thought to himself. The Chinese man leaned in even closer."I believe it's called Love, my dear."Before the Singapore could even wonder how the other found out what he was thinking, he was pulled into a long and passionate kiss right on the lips. It seemed like a dream, for those few moments, everything seemed perfect.

The Singaporean pulled away and wiped his lips, blushing even harder. Quietly and silently, he whispered to himself "I dun even know who u are..." From afar, Japan's voice was heard "Singapore!" SG turned and stood up, without saying a word, he ran off. Being under the Japanese was though, he was tortured at moments and always humiliated, Japan wasn't the peaceful quiet person everyone knew. SG was one of those who knows his true self. HK sat there and realised he was wearing a mask all that long, making SG unable to recognise him.

The Singaporean quickly ran up to the Japanese man and started to bow profusely and apologise."Syonan-to. You know I don't like you being late right?"The Singaporean bowed her head down and mumbled, "Please ,don't hit me again.." his tears start to blur his vision once more. The Japanese man unsheathed his katana."Did you want me to punish you even harder today, Syonan-to?" he said in a deep, unnerving voice. The Singaporean understood that if he refused more, the worse the punishment would be so he mumbled a soft, faint "Hai.." and braced himself for the punishment to come. As the Japanese raised his katana, planning to slice off the Singaporean's arm, the Chinese man appeared from nowhere and grabbed the Japanese man's arm. SG looked up as tears continued to flow. The Chinese screamed out "run now!" The Singaporean nodded and took the opportunity to escape.

The Japanese man pulled his arm away and looked at the Chinese man, "who are you?" The Chinese glared at him, "it's none of your concern." With that, the Chinese man ran to find the Singaporean. Not far from the garden, he found the Singaporean, sobbing. "Hey, where's your shoe?" The Chinese said as he knelt down, realising that the Singaporean's leg was injured. He faced his back towards the Singaporean and carried him up, "I'll carry you to your home." SG blushed after hearing that, he stayed silent and let the masked Chinese man carried him back home…


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok dudes, today's conference topic will be on Global Warming!"The brownish-blond haired American exclaimed."Oh not this again…" groaned the thick eyed Englishman.

The Singaporean sighs as his hopes were dashed once more, not being able to find him, the masked man. All of a sudden, Singapore felt a tap on his shoulder. He whirred around, only to see that it was just Hong Kong."What do you want lah?"Singapore asked in an irritated voice. Singapore had been in a bad mood and it wasn't the time to talk to HK. The Chinese sighed and under his breathe, he said "idiot..." Singapore heard that but decided to just ignore it. HK lifted his hand from Singapore's shoulders and walked off.

As the other countries continued to argue amongst themselves, the Singaporean's mind kept on wondering who that man was last night. His head was in the clouds until he felt a nudge from underneath the table from Japan, signaling for him to stop daydreaming. During the break at the conference, while America was busy stuffing himself, with the other nations eating some light snacks, Singapore continued to stay at his seat, wondering about the man while Japan was gone.

Hong Kong casually strode over to Singapore and offered him a drink, snapping the Singaporean out of his daydreams once more. Irritated, he snatched the cup out of the other's hand and looked away, mumbling a soft "Thanks" under his breath. The Singaporean took a sip into the drink, it was the normal green tea, the drink that always clam the Singaporean down. HK finally opened his mouth "Is it stressful to be you" SG nodded and said "Of course lah!" Hearing that, the Chinese man patted the Singaporean as if pitying him. The annoyed Singaporean raised his hands and poured it over HK, he then screamed "I don't need your damn pity lah!" Japan, appearing from nowhere, warned SG "Help him change and you better not give others a bad image of me again!" Singapore stood there and tears welled up but he managed to hold them in well. The Singaporean then proceeded to exit the room, with many eyes following him. It was stressing but not wanting anymore drama happening, he kept it in and went off to get some paper towels from the toilet. Unknown to him, Hong Kong was following him. He only found out when he reached the toilet and he heard the same voice calling out, "Hey, you ok?" The Singaporean turned to him with the paper towels in hand, then said in an angry tone, "What else do you want lah...You've already humiliated me before and made Japan angry at me so what lah?" He was furious enough already so what else did the bastard want?

Singapore turned to see Hong Kong leaning against the wall with his arms folded. "Well," the Chinese said, "I if waited any longer, I might burn to death. It's not like anyone would pour HOT tea on to someone right?" Singapore's eyes narrowed as Hong Kong entered one of the cubical to change out of his wet clothes. After a moment of silence, the Chinese man's voice returned, "Nee, can you pass me some pieces of wet tissue?" The irritated Singaporean exclaimed, "Get it yourself lah!" The Singaporean then remained silent to show he really wasn't planning to help the Chinese man. After awhile, a topless Hong Kong walked out of the cubical and took some tissues. Seeing this, SG could do nothing but blush.

The topless Chinese man then grabbed the paper towels and started to dry his top off. The Singaporean was looking away, trying to hide his face. The topless Chinese man then approached him, Singapore then whirred around and then mumbled, "W-what do you want lah..."with his face tilting down to hide it once more. Hong Kong then tilted Singapore's head up then said, "Don't hide your cute face..."and smirked. Singapore then pushed him away and exclaimed, without thinking it through properly, "I-I'm already taken lah!So stop flirting with me would you?" He was shocked after realizing the gravity of what he said."Oh, then who is it?"the Chinese man smirked. The Singaporean was thinking very hard for an answer then came up with:"I-It was during a m-masquerade that me and m-my lover m-met!" The Singaporean blushed when he realised he'd made an even bigger mistake. HK smirked and asked, "What if I told you I am that man?" The Chinese leaned closer to the blushing Singaporean. The Singaporean looked up at the Chinese, "Are you?" The Chinese man giggled. SG, thinking it was a joke, punched HK and shouted, "DIE BASTARD!" Hong Kong fell onto the ground and looked at the blushing Singaporean. "I- I JUST CAN'T STAND YOU!" The Singaporean screamed and stomped away.

As the Singaporean stomped out of the toilet, he saw Japan standing at the door way, looking very displeased. The Singaporean tried to walk away but was caught by Japan's sharp eyesight and was called over to him."Syonan-to. What did I tell you about disgracing me?"Japan said in his dark voice."L-look..I c-can e-explai-"Singapore started to explain but was cut off/saved by a certain American shouting:"Ok dudes! The conference is starting up again and let's actually do something this time round!"Japan then turned to the conference then said, "I will spare you for now but later when we get home..."he said as he trailed off back to the conference room. Singapore gulped and was worried about the consequences he would have to face later as he followed behind Japan back to the room.

After the conference, which was just some random shouting and swearing, Japan left for the toilet and instructed him to wait for him. But Singapore was really worried about what would happen this time round so he secretly followed Hong Kong back home.

At the entrance of his house, Hong Kong went:"Singapore, there's no need to hide. I know you're there you know."Singapore was a bit shocked at first after hearing him talk after such a long and silent walk back, then proceeded to walk out from behind a pillar."H-hey...Question...U-um...I-is it o-ok if I-I...You know..Stay w-with you..? For the night or something?" Hong Kong was silent for a while. Singapore was worried Hong Kong push him away or something. But instead, Hong Kong responded, "Why not?" then proceeded to unlock the door and signaled for Singapore to enter.

SG entered the house, HK stared at SG and said, "Make yourself at home, I guess" Singapore sat at the sofa and hugged his leg. The Chinese approached the Singaporean and asked, "Why are you here anyways, can't you go back?" The Singaporean apologized for intruding and replied, "I'm scared... of Japan..." Hong Kong went closer to Singapore and whispered into his ear, "I can't help but wanna fuck you..." Singapore blushed but dared not move. Hong Kong leaned toward Singapore and their lips met. Hong Kong could not hold back any more and he pushed Singapore down onto the sofa. The Singaporean closed his eyes and waited, only to hear the door slamming open and seeing a Japanese man walk in, shocked. "What on earth are you doing?" Japan shouted at Singapore as if he knew this was going to happen. SG stayed silent and listened to Japan angrily shouting at him.


	3. Chapter 3

I ran across the hot sand, with the newly weaved basket on my head filled with fishes the village chief had catched. I enjoy my life, it'll be like this forever, won't it?...

I sat in the boat with the chief, waiting for a bite. "Hey, Tao-kun, you see that?" the chief said as he pointed over the horizon. I looked forward and saw the dark clouds engulf the blue sky like a curtain. "Hey, let's get back onto the island, I don't like this" the chief nodded his head and turned the boat around.

A few hours passed but the storm continued until it suddenly came to a stop, also, a ship had arrived onto my peaceful island. I approached the friendly stranger shyly and asked, "W-Who are you?" The stranger bended down and smiled to me, "I guess I'm your older brother, Indonesia, what's your name?" I opened my mouth to say "Temasak" but before the word came out, the stranger had already set out to explore the island. Just as I thought, they were just some random pirates. I watched at their backs disappeared into the forest. After a few hours they'd returned with many games they had hunted for, more than enough to survive a month with. "Indonesia" approached me and with a smile, he said, "I know, I'll name ya 'Singapura'." Of course, I hated that name at first, but as months pass and Ind-kun and I became closer friends, I accepted that name, which I now love. I do not regret this change that has happened in my life, in fact, I'm grateful.

That was...Until now...When there were so many huger and scarier men wandering around the village. I was scared they would do something bad so I went off to hide in the bushes. I thought I was safe until I saw this other man with short messy blonde hair with REALLY thick eyebrows wearing some fancy uniform of sorts approach me. He stuck his hand out, as if he was trying to shake my hand. I slowly stretched out my hand and he shacked it gently

I slowly looked up at the man, he looked scary but at the same time, kind. I want him to get off, I'm scared, "Erm... Are you here... to be friends?..." The man suddenly blushed and exclaimed, "I want you to part of the British colony!" I screamed and kicked as the man picked me up from the ground. He carried me and told me to shuddup, then carried me to Ind-kun's house.

I sat outside quietly as Ind-kun spoke to the British man. I heard a lot of shouting and smashing but soon after, Ind-kun walked out. With a smile, I happily greeted him. But something was wrong, Ind-kun was sad, he said, "Sorry Tao..." He ran off after saying that. The British man came out and said, "From on onwards, you are to listen to me, I'm England, your new owner. Also, your name will now be Singapore, Dean Kirkland." I don't understand, does this mean... Ind-kun... abandoned me?

I sat by the beach everyday after Ind-kun left, he didn't say goodbye, so he won't be gone, right? I could only sit there for awhile before Iggybrows comes and shots at me from skipping lessons. Life wasn't as fun but soon I saw many changes like small huts becoming large houses, perhaps this wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I saw many smiling faces around everywhere, even surprises like people from all over the world coming here. I now could call myself a country and be proud of it.

"Curse America and all his freaking whatever..." the drunken Iggybrows sat between me and America, it was my first time drinking as he forced me to this. He wasn't a good drinker... and so was I. I felt giddy, tired but felt like running around. Finally, America decided to help us out. For some reasons, he had forgotten about me. I stayed there staring out to nowhere when I heard a voice behind me, "Are you ok?" I turned around and for the first time in my life, saw someone with the same hair colour as me-black. I was always surrounded by blonde and was the only one with black hair. Staring straight at the stranger, I slowly closed my eyes and saw a smirk appearing on the stranger's face...

As I awoke, I found myself in a small, dank and dark cell. My two hands were tied together at the back of a chair I was sitting on and my legs were chained to the seat as well. My temple was throbbing with pain and I could see some rope marks and whip lashes on my currently exposed chest. I was cold, hungry and in pain. I wanted to yell for help but something told me no one would answer back anyways. I lay there, wondering what happened, feeling lost. Until suddenly, light flooded the cell. I was momentarily blind as the light stung my eye. As the pain went away, I thought I would be saved by England but...

The man approached me and introduced himself, "I'm Honda Kiku," hearing that name, I remembered he was Japan, from the same continent as me. With a smile I asked, "Are you here to help free me?" He giggled and patted my head, "Really, you are funny. I'm not here to help... I'm here to have you become one with me. " He held my face and stared into my eyes. Every of my 6 senses told me this was bad, but I couldn't do anything. He spread opened my legs and leaned even closer. "What do you think you're doing?" I shouted. He looked up and smirked, then moved forward and started to blow job. My face turned tomato red, what was going on. I tried to kick him away but to no avail. Help... England... Ind-kun... Anyone... Help...

Soon, I found myself naked and sprawled on the ground with Kiku forcing himself onto me. My whole face was red, I begged him to stop before but then he just went on even harder. After trying to kick him, he used iron chains to chain both my hands together and his knees pinned down both my legs. I felt horrid and soon..."Welcome to Hell, Syonan." the Japanese man smirked as he pulled it out of his mouth. I felt violated. I wanted to get away. But I couldn't. The Japanese man pulled my hair and said, "Get used to this." and then walked off, leaving me there like that. I was scared. I couldn't get used to it. I would never get used to it. I brought my knees to my chest and started to cry...I felt hatred, for the others not saving me when I required help. Why..Why...

The Japanese placed his lips on mine and forced his tongue in between my upper and lower lips. His hands reached out and his middle finger entered me. I couldn't say my virginity; I didn't know what to do. Tears slowly flowed down my blushing red cheeks. Kiku whispered into my ears softly, "Don't cooperate and I'll give you something that makes you horny, do you want it?" I shook my head to show I was begging for him to stop. He ignored me and took out something from a cardboard nearby, he opened the bottle and forced my mouth open, forcing down the bottle of liquid into my mind, and then removed the metal chains. Immediately, I stood up at escape, for some reasons, my legs turned into jelly and I fell onto the ground.

I opened my eyes, why was I dreaming of the past? I look right next to me, a sleeping Kiku, the same always happens, it was just a punishment. When will England save me then? ...


End file.
